


Hit Me Double Hard

by Turtles



Series: Bodyguard AU - The Outsider [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Top!Harry, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is recovered from his bullet wound. He appreciates that. And Louis' bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Double Hard

Harry can't be on proverbial bed rest forever though, so several weeks later Louis is driving him to a doctor's appointment to get an all clear for activities.

They've definitely fooled around since then, neither of them are saints, neither of them can handle the warmth of the others skin in bed at night without touching. But Louis is always slowing them down, riding him and telling him to be still or he'll stop. Harry thought he was bluffing until he moved his hips one too many times in bed the first week and Louis got off him, rode his fist to completion over Harry, and laid down with a simple, “Goodnight.”

Harry had done better after that night.

The doctor gives them the all clear and the drive back is fraught with tension. Louis keeps shooting Harry these little looks, a little teasing, a little challenging. Harry hasn't taken his eyes off Louis this entire drive. It's his job to watch Louis. To keep an eye on him, keep hims safe. Somewhere along the line though, it turned into wanting Louis. 

When they get home it takes around point five seconds for Louis to be against the wall. Harry's lips are big against Louis' and plush where they open, licking the seam of Louis' mouth until he's let in and licking against his teeth and tongue. Lapping Louis up, sucking at his tongue and biting his lips until their mouths are sore from where they're pressed together. Louis opens up, wrapping a leg around Harry's hip and hitching his hips into Harry's, the twisting of his hips making his cock ride along Harry's.

Harry gets his hands on Louis' arse groaning into his mouth and lifting him so they're pressed as close as they can be. Harry holds onto Louis with one arm and with the other he grabs the bottom of his shirt and tears it over his head, leaving his hair wild and in his face. Louis presses against Harry, twisting in his grasp, licking across his nipples and tugging at Harry's hair. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and walks him to the bedroom, biting down his neck and licking across Louis' exposed collarbones as he goes. Harry's knees hit the bed and he falls onto it, and onto Louis making Louis grunt and roll his eyes at him. Louis is taking off his shirt and Harry is taking off Louis' shoes, tossing one behind him, then the other. 

“Never gonna wear socks, Lou?” Louis smirks and shoves his feet in Harry's face, but Harry just grabs on to his ankle. Bending Louis' leg open he crawls between them, rubbing his hands up Louis' thighs until he reaches the button on the obscenely tight jeans Louis has poured himself into today. 

“Team effort here, yeah?” Louis smiles and Harry laughs, before grabbing the bottom of Louis jeans.

“You know, I think I've got this.” Harry yanks and practically tears the trousers of Louis' body making Louis gasp. Harry crawls up to where pretty Louis is, with his pretty eyes and his pretty flushed face, and his pretty candy lips that are now against his own. Harry kicks off his own shoes left in his unzipped jeans. His dick obscene and huge, flushed dark, hanging in the open vee of them. 

He gets his hands on Louis' bum working off his underwear as he kisses his way down his chest, making detours to lick across hard pink nipples. He tosses the underwear off and gets his hands around Louis' hips, pressing his cheek to his soft stomach, feeling the fuzz of hair there as he rasps tongue across it.

Harry uses his grasp on Louis' hips to flip him over, and Harry practically whimpers at what he finds there. In Louis' perfect arse all plugged up, waiting to be fucked. Louis has been a fucking tease all day and now Harry knows why, being filled the plug pressing against his prostate. Harry would have fellatioed a banana this morning, too. Maybe Harry wouldn't have wiggled back onto Louis' dick as he did it, though. He would have. Harry slowly slides the plug out, whispering to Louis' about, “You've been pressing this in your arse all day, but it's not what you really wanted was it?”

Before Louis' can even make a noise of protest Harry is burying his face between Louis' arse cheeks tongue first. He laps against the rim of Louis' asshole and Louis' is whimpering, because Harry's tongue is driving him mad. Louis feels like he's two seconds away from begging. Harry is in him deep, fucking him with his tongue and getting him wet with spit on top of the lube that he slid in with the plug. So, Louis does. Beg that is. Begs Harry to fuck him, to “For the love of god, get inside me, Styles.”

“Okay,” Harry pants out his mouth and face shiny. Louis flips over, squirming on the bed, a hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he clenches his ass, feeling empty inside. Louis' wraps his hands around the headboard and Harry plants a hand by Louis' face, the other holding onto his hip. Harry lubes up and slides home, one relentless push that fills Louis' up until he can't breathe. Drawing in a gasp and pushing back against Harry.

Harry keeps pushing until his balls are pressed against Louis' arse and his arms are shaking from the pressure not to move quite yet. Louis keeps letting out little, Harry, noises that are fraying at his sanity. He's sweating underneath Harry, wiggling onto his dick and letting go of the headboard to rub quick fingers against Harry's nipples.

Harry just loses it. Snapping his hips into Louis' the way he's wanted to for the past month, his arm holding him up as he works Louis' hips back onto him with the hand that's gripping his hip. He's pounding against Louis, tapping against him with his dick deep inside against his prostate.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's shoulder, his fingers gripping tight to where he's scarred. Louis' rakes blunt nails against Harry's back that make him hiss and latch onto his mouth. Sloppy and panting and perfect. Louis breathes and goes, “I can't - “

Louis makes to grab at himself, but Harry gets there first. Wrapping the hand that was around Louis' hip against his cock. Hips rolling into Louis as he pulls at him, teasing at the head with every stroke until Louis blows. Striping his stomach with come, Harry groaning at the sight.

Louis eggs him on. “Come on Harry, come in me.” Harry has never said no to Louis. Now is no exception and he buries his face in Louis' throat, eyes shut and lips red. His face scrunched as he spills himself in Louis.

Harry pulls out and pants down at Louis, seeing him sweaty and flustered. His hair everywhere and his eyes glassy. He leans down and spreads Louis' legs between his shoulder, playing with the come on his stomach and pushing it into his red, puffy hole. Sore from where Harry has been in it, zipper marks from the trousers Harry never took off along the back of Louis' thighs.

Louis squirms, but doesn't say anything. Lets Harry play with his body, because later Harry will clean him up. Harry will make and bring Louis dinner and they'll snuggle up at night. And in the morning Louis will wake Harry up with his lips around his cock, and they'll be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It should surprise no one that this was originally askbox filth for Sadie tumblr user aliferuined


End file.
